Even Heroes Cry
by cdog21
Summary: After the betrayl of his father and wife Gohan has started training in hopes that he will destroy his father. *Hiatus*
1. Reader Warning

Reader Warning

This fic is something I came up with after I read Pareathe's fic "The Ones They Take For Granted". This can be thought of as a AU of an AU seeing as how mine goes in a different direction. So to make this simple for people to understand it is highly suggested that you go read "The Ones They Take For Granted" so you can see why the story is set up like this.

The story is located on MM.org here is the link 

CDOG21


	2. Six Years Later

****

Understanding

(Prologue)

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT no matter how much I wish I did (Akira is such a lucky guy). And anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this cause it does contain lemons and it is going to be very VIOLENT. Trust me on that.

FYI: All right here's the rundown. Now everyone who has read the fan fic "The Ones They Take For Granted" knows about the pairings and what's going on. Instead of Goku wanting to leave Earth for his family it was Gohan who decided to leave for good and this picks up six years after Gohan has left.

ENJOY !!!!

~ means flashback "" means conversation ''means casual thoughts ^^^^^ means telepathic 

Deep in space a ship is seen hurtling through the darkness to an unknown destination. The ship is covered in the familiar markings of the Capsule Corp. of the planet Earth. For almost six years the pilot has been in a constant state of isolation. Breaking all ties with his family and friends especially the ones known as Goku and Videl. After Gohan left Earth in the capsule ship Bulma's father had created he had begun an intense training regimen to try and make the pain go away. However, his pain has helped him to do things he never thought possible. Just like Vegeta and Goku, Gohan had trained using the Gravity machine, which was now common for the capsule ships, to increase his power exponentially. For the past few years Gohan had done everything in his power to rid himself of his emotions, to become a heartless machine like Vegeta once was. Pushing himself Gohan has started to reach levels of power that were unfathomable even to his father Goku. And deep in his training Gohan continues to push himself:

7,997

7,998

7,999

8,000

"Wow, it only took me two hours. That's at least an hour faster than my last time. All this training is really paying off for me. If I can keep at this intensity nobody could beat me, I bet I could even beat my da……… No, I know I can DESTROY GOKU. If I had the opportunity he wouldn't stand a chance," he said with a deep hatred in his eyes. 

Unlike Vegeta and Goku's need to become stronger so they could enjoy a better fight with each other and to protect their loved ones, Gohan's desire to become stronger was fueled only with the desire to return to Earth one day and get his revenge against his father. For years Gohan had struggled with the torment and ache he felt after he had found out about the affair between his father and his wife. Never had he considered that they would betray him like they had, but it had become a nightmarish reality when he found them that day. The day that his world truly ended.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How many times has she asked for your time, and you've just pushed her aside?" How often has she waited up for you to come home from work only to have you walk right past her? How many nights have gone by without even looking at her before turning your back to her and going to sleep? How many times has she told you she loved you and not had it returned? Huh? How many, Gohan?"

"She knows how I feel about her!"

"Knowing love and feeling love are two very different things."

"Damn it, I do love her!"

"But so do I son!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan doesn't even try to count how many times he has replayed that scene through his head. Sometimes he has even agreed with what his father said maybe he had taken his wife for granted and not shown her how much he loved her. However, his doubts are always brushed away by his hate for the both of them.

"If we were having problems she could have talked to me she didn't have to FUCK MY FATHER". The sudden burst of anger once again caused Gohan to transform into his Super Saiyan state. This had become a reoccurring problem for him ever since he started training. Every time he would think about their betrayal he would loose control of his power and transform. To him it felt like he was just getting the hang of his powers like he did when he was a child training in the room of spirit and time. 

A falling pipe brought him back to his senses making himself power down.

"If I don't learn to control my powers again I might destroy this ship and I can't let that happen not until I end his life." He said with a smirk that was reminiscent of Vegeta's.

Turning to the console of the gravity machine he pushes the buttons and enters a command 

"Increasing to 650 times normal gravity. Warning continued usage over 500x may result in a reactor overload." Disregarding the warning Gohan continued his shadow box training waiting for the day he would return to earth to fight Goku.

****

9 MONTHS LATER

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Hang on I'm coming" the voice belonged to a beautiful young woman 18 years old. Although over the years she has grown more beautiful, Pan still kept a few of her tomboyish ways.

"Hey Pan are you ready to go yet, you know the party starts in 20 min." the Beautiful girl with the aqua colored hair has been Pan's best friend for as long as they both could remember. Some would say they were sisters instead of best friends. 

"Would you hold on a second Bra I'll be ready in a second." Grabbing her trademark orange bandana Bra and Pan left her room at her house. "You know what this party is gonna rock, I just hope that some cute guys who are actually worth my time will be there." The Saiyan princess said who had a well-established reputation for breaking men's hearts although the same thing could be said for Pan. Both were very attractive women yet all the guys they had dated always seemed below them. Maybe it was because these two girls had a secret. They were both in love with men that in their minds were out of their reach. Pan was constantly dreaming of her corporate executive Trunks Briefs and Bra of her handsome fighter Goten Son. However, they both seemed unattainable for the Children of Gohan and Vegeta.

"You know what Bra, I think we should forget about guys for tonight and just have some fun what do ya say." Pan said running over to her best friend as they walked out the door

"HELL YEAH COME ON PAN LET'S FLY" Bra shouted before she and Pan Blasted off towards the party being held at the Fraternity on campus.

In the shower stands a familiar figure 

"I can't believe that it's been almost seven years. Seven long, hard and trying years. But still was it all worth it?" Stepping out of the shower Videl grabs a towel and starts to dry herself off walking into the room that she and Goku now share.

After Gohan left Earth, Goku and Videl finally told Chi Chi about their feelings for each other. It was hard for her to accept at first and actually said she wished she had stayed dead after Majin Buu had killed them instead of having to deal with this. Goku finally explained to Chi Chi how he truly felt and told her that he would always be there for her. She left her home of so many years without another word or tear, the only thing that really mattered to her were her children's welfare and warned that they might now be so quiet with their pain. She was right. Between Goten and Pan, it was Goten that was the most vocal with his anger. Angry with the both of them for driving his mother and brother away. Even after all that time things between Goku and Goten are still uneasy. However the true pain came from Pan. Out of everyone she was the one that Videl didn't want to hurt. However, for the last six years the Pan has said nothing to her mother the last time they talked was the day that Goku and Videl told them. Even then it was only one sentence and they were like daggers to her heart "I hate you mother and I will never forgive you". Climbing in to bed Videl finally noticed him in the corner doing pushups.

"Goku you have been training all day long when are you coming to bed?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Huh oh just a minute sweet heart I've got 10 left" the Saiyan warrior chuckled.

Videl smiled at her lover

__

'Goku is such a wonderful man and I am so lucky to have met him. I just wish that our lives had started off in a better way. I wish that our family could forgive us, that they could understand that Goku and I are meant to be together. I wish Pan would forgive me.'

"Hey Videl what's the matter you seem worried about something." Goku said after grabbing his towel off the back of the chair. "You know whatever it is you can always talk to me about it."

"It's nothing Goku" giving him a peck on the forehead " why don't you hurry up and take a shower so you can join me in bed."

All Goku could do is kiss her and hurry off to the shower.

All right people this is the only chapter (most likely) that will skip around to different people like this. The next chapters will focus on a certain group of people and then Gohan at the end in his training and stuff so PLEASE PLEASE review my work so I can stay motivated to continue

LATER

CDOG21 

P.S. To Pareathe thanks for writing such a thought provoking story


	3. Feelings and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT no matter how much I wish I did (Akira is such a lucky guy). And anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this cause it does contain lemons and it is going to become very VIOLENT. Trust me on that.

~ means flashback " means conversation' means casual ^^^^^ means telepathic thoughts 

Chapter 2

Outside in the forest birds can be heard chirping and little forest animals can be seen frolicking around. However the only sounds that are heard coming from Capsule Corp. compound are the sounds of a brutal battle coming from Vegeta's Gravity Room. The only frolicking being done is by two Saiyan warriors trying to knock the others head off.

"Wow Vegeta that last punch would have took my head off." The agile Goku said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, what do you think the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe are suppose to do, have a pillow fight?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. 

"I guess you're right about that. Say Vegeta what do you have the gravity on right now?"

"Um... about 450. Why do you ask?"

"How about you turn the gravity up to the max and let's take it to the next level."

"Why I never thought you would ask."

Turning to the panel Vegeta increased the gravity in the chamber to full power." "Well does this suit our requirements Kakarott." Glancing over to his sparring partner. "You bet Vegeta". Goku quickly said before going Super Saiyan. Without being out done the Saiyan Prince followed suit and transformed.

"Well then let's not waste anymore time" Vegeta shouted as he blasted forward towards his opponent. With a smile Goku faded from in front of Vegeta. 'That trick again, doesn't that fool realize I know that technique by now.' "Of course I do Vegeta but that was only to distract you so I could do this" Goku said answering Vegeta's stray thought. He suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta about to throw a punch, but Vegeta was a little too fast and drove a Knee into his stomach. Actually through his stomach, it was an after image that was meant only to get Vegeta's attention. It worked, Goku reappeared behind Vegeta and slammed an elbow to the back of his head careening him across the room.

"Well I'll be damned I can't believe I fell for such an amateurish move" the Saiyan Prince said with a chuckle.

"Actually Vegeta I'm surprised I was able to pull it off. We've both become so fast over the years I thought you would have gotten to me before I could move behind you." The Super Saiyan said laughing with a grin on his face.

"Alright Kakarott stop with the laughing and let's continue" with that Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goku who was easily able to deflect it into the wall, but it was that distraction that allowed Vegeta to give Goku some payback for the elbow earlier. Crossing the distance between them instantaneously Vegeta drew back and buried his fist deep into Goku's stomach. As Goku doubled over, Vegeta flew at Goku and delivered a devastating flying side kick which sent the hero flying through the wall and out into the yard of the Capsule Corp. compound. 

Standing up Goku spotted Bulma Briefs walking towards them from the bench she was sitting on both warriors powered down and stopped for a minute to prepare for the oncoming onslaught

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU TWO MUSCLE BRAINED MONKIES THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled the familiar voice of Vegeta's genius wife. Most of the time Bulma put up with her husband's treatment of the Gravity Room but when his sparring with Goku started destroying her front yard she would go over the edge. With a now calmness to her voice Bulma continued "listen I could care less about the Gravity Room the only time I have to look at that stupid thing is when it has to be fixed, but now you two oafs are destroying my beautiful yard. If you want to destroy things so much then why don't you go play in a forest or something."

"But Bulma we didn't mean to mess the yard up can't we please stay here and spar. Please pretty please." The mighty Saiyan said with a child like innocence plastered over his face and twiddling his index fingers. Turning to look at Vegeta, Goku saw a big sweat drop behind Vegeta. "And you actually call yourself a Saiyan" Vegeta spoke in a low tone as to not alert his pissed off wife. Bulma tossed her husband a look that even sent a chill down his spine. "Listen you guys you know that I love you both to death, but if you two are going to destroy my beautiful yard then you are gonna have to take it else where. Got it!!" Bulma stated in a calm matter.

"Alright, very well woman. C'mon Kakarott let's go somewhere where we won't be disturbed by this HARPY!" an annoyed Vegeta said before lifting off into the sky. 

"Harpy, A HARPY. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET YOU STUPID MONKEY JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS" Bulma shouted at the fleeing Prince.

__

'No way am I staying here with that, I'm outta here' was the only thought about the situation before Goku left at full speed to follow Vegeta.

Goku eventually caught up to the Saiyan Prince who wasn't holding any of his speed back. 

"Hey Vegeta why didn't you try and talk to Bulma instead of letting her stay mad at us"

"Kakarott I can fight of an army Friezas, hundreds of Cells, and a dozen Majin Buus, but if there is one thing I have learned on this planet it is to not piss that woman off and be stupid enough to hang around." 

After all the years of hanging around Bulma that was one fact that Goku had learned on his own. Many many times. Glancing over Goku found the perfect spot for them to continue their sparring match. "Hey let's land there it's perfect don't you think." Looking at Goku Vegeta gave him a simple nod and descended to the clearing.

"Well Kakarott are you ready to finish our match" Vegeta said quickly powering up to Super Saiyan. Giving a smile Goku turned Super Saiyan and the sparring match between the two powerhouses resumed once more.

After several hours of back and forth in their match Goku finally got the upper hand. Using his instant transmission technique Goku was able to get out of Vegeta's range of attack just long enough to use his trump card. 

__

'Alright Kakarott where the hell did you go. You can't hide from me forever.'

"KA... ME... HA... ME..." Before Vegeta could realize what Goku was going to do, Goku's smiling face appeared six feet in front of him.

"...Shit." Was the only thing the Saiyan Prince could say.

"HAAAAAA"

Goku's beam carried the Prince about a hundred feet before Vegeta's body collided with the side of a mountain causing it to collapse on top of his form. Goku quickly flew over to the site of the fallen mountain to check on his comrade "Maybe I over did it with the Kamehameha."

Blasting out of the rubble Vegeta looked up to Goku with a scowl on his face. "Oh you think so." He said as he powered down and floated up to Goku.

"Well Kakarott I'm hungry so I'll see you later." Looking at Goku Vegeta sees the Saiyan has tears coming down his face with his hands clutching his stomach. "Aw Vegeta why did you have to remind me. Man I'm so hungry I could eat a stable of horses." 

__

'My god is this man a Saiyan or a bottomless pit' shaking the thought Vegeta turned to back to Goku "Kakarott you ate breakfast just a few hours ago if you're so hungry go have your mate make something for you. I'm leaving to go see if that woman has calmed down yet, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh okay see ya Vegeta." Goku said as he waved at the retreating Vegeta. _'I really hope Videl fixed something to eat, man am I starving.' _

Goku launched himself off towards home. On the way Goku picked up the Ki of a familiar person. _'Hmm I wonder what Piccolo is doing down here? He usually never comes down form the Lookout. It might be something serious._' Going down to see his "friend" Goku lands beside a meditating Piccolo.

With out even looking up Piccolo addresses his company "What do you want Goku? As far as I'm concerned you and I have absolutely nothing to discuss." He spoke with coldness in his tone.

"C'mon Piccolo don't be like that I just wanted to see if you were okay, you usually never come down from the Lookout nowadays unless it is for something important." Goku said as he looked at the Namek with a concerned expression.

Piccolo stood up to address the curious Saiyan. "Not that it is any of your business, but lately I've been having a hard time meditating up there at the Lookout. I keep getting these strange feelings. They come out of nowhere and it is becoming very hard to block them out. They are like nothing I have ever felt before. Before they felt like a great sadness, but lately they've turned into nothing more than a pure hatred and I can't tell where they're coming form. I mean true I may hold resent for you after what you did to Gohan, but these feelings are like nothing that I could even begin to describe and I know for a fact they aren't coming from me."

"Well do you have any idea where they are coming from?"

"No, but I can tell you that they are becoming stronger with each passing day. Do you remember how Majin Buu's energy felt whenever he would power up? Like he was an unending force of pure evil. This force is even stronger than Buu ever could have become. I don't know what's going on but I have a bad feeling that whatever is the cause... ... ... it has something planned for Earth. Now if you will excuse me I have to continue my meditation. If I can't try and learn to deal with these emotions they may drive me insane from their intensity.

"Hey Piccolo can ask you one more question before you leave?"

Piccolo turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Goku. "Sure go ahead."

Well, do you have any idea why what ever this thing is has become interested in Earth? I mean it's been what six seven years since anything has happened. Why would Earth suddenly draw someone's attention?"

"I don't know what this thing is but these feelings are very personal. I don't know where it is or when it is coming but I suggest that everyone be on alert. This could be one fight that I'm not sure we can win." Turning and flying off to continue his mediation a stunned Goku is left in awe.

__

'I hope that Piccolo is wrong about what he is feeling because if he is even remotely close, this new threat may be more than any of us can handle' Goku thought before he too headed for his home.

MEANWHILE LIGHT YEARS FROM EARTH

Gohan continues in his intense training to become the strongest fighter. With each passing day his power has increased dramatically, he has even begun using the split form technique; he once saw Krillin and Piccolo use against Nappa, to aid him in his quest for greater strength. He now spends most of his time training his physical form with shadowboxing and testing his agility under 650 times normal gravity. His mental skills have also greatly improved. Using an intense form of mediation while at the same time training his physical form, Gohan has begun exhibiting a form of telekinesis. At this very moment Gohan is training his new found mental skills

In the gravity room on the upper deck of the ship a battered and bruised Gohan stands in the center of the room in a familiar pose focusing his energy. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA" the energy wave flows from Gohan's hands but instead of blowing the side of the ship out it turns and begins to return to its owner. _'Alright lets see if I can do this right'_ concentrating Gohan's eyes begin to glow white. The energy wave continues to blast towards its owner, but as the Kamehameha wave gets closer it begins slowing down until it suddenly stops.

"Oh my god I actually stopped it." Gohan begins to walk around and study the frozen flame of energy. "Solid objects are one thing, but I actually figured out how to stop an energy blast. This is so freaking amazing I bet those clowns back on Earth would be left in awe at this." Gohan states with much excitement, before his tone becomes serious and cold "but with what I have to accomplish this is simply a child's game." Gohan said as he stepped back in front of the frozen Kamehameha. Just as suddenly as it stopped the blast is reanimated and hits Gohan dead on in the chest, but before there is actual contact Gohan's eyes glow once again as he tries another new mental technique. The explosion engulfs the entire room in smoke. As the air filtration system filters the smoke out Gohan is in a kneeling position after taking a direct hit from the kamehameha. "AARGH FUCK I cannot be such a weakling, my telekinetic force field should have completely protected me!" Gohan slams his fists into the floor of the ship causing a slight shift in the ship's course. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan stands up and powers up to his Super Saiyan form casuing the entire ship to shudder from Gohan's immense and growing power. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES I WILL BECOME STRONGER." Powering up even farther Gohan cups his hands together and stands in the familiar pose. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA" once again the beam shoots to the other and once again its direction changes and heads back towards Gohan. However, this time is different. Gohan's eyes begin to shine even brighter as streaks of electricity begin to form around his body. He holds out his hand and before it can get any closer the beam makes contact with an invisible force field. Out of the smoke a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan stands completely untouched by the blast.

"I will become stronger"

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE R&R


End file.
